The Decision
by 1234BlueLagoon
Summary: Karr wants revenge on Michael Knight. When the perfect revenge is literally thrust into his cabin, what will he do?


**Hi there! This short story has nothing to do with any other Knight Rider fanfics I've written. Just something I thought up and decided to write. Fair warning-some might be shocked by it. That's why this is rated T. **

* * *

Karr was still, the only movement being his windshield wipers. The rain poured down on that grey day, but Karr was not out to enjoy the wash. He was waiting.

Shortly, another car pulled up, its headlights showing through the rain. It pulled up next to Karr, and the driver soon came out with an umbrella. He walked over to Karr, leaving his vehicle running.

"Open up, I brought the package." he said.

"You must be mistaken if you think I will merely open the door for you," said Karr calmly, his wipers moving, "You have not yet told me what the package is."

"It is the ultimate revenge for Michael Knight," said the man, "Isn't that enough?"

"It is a strange deal you have proposed, Mr. Crowley," sad Karr, "You steal something precious from Knight, and you give it to _me _to taunt him with. Tell me, for I am curious, what do _you_ get from this?"

"I would love to explain, but we have little time," said the man, "Knight is after us."

"My doors will not open unless I direct them to, Mr. Crowley." said Karr.

Crowley groaned. "Fine. In short, it's revenge." He said.

"Revenge on Knight?" asked Karr.

"No," said Crowley, "At least, not the Knight you're thinking of. On his wife."

"Bonnie?" asked Karr.

"Precisely," said Crowley, "Now would you please open the door? We will transfer the package as fast as possible."

Karr was still, but after a few seconds the lock gave a small click.

Crowley instantly burst forward and opened the door all the way, then ran to his car and opened the door to the backseat. With small difficulty he pulled something from the seat, with more difficulty he held it in both hands while shielding it from the rain with his umbrella. Not bothering to close the door behind him, he rushed back to Karr and began securing it in the passenger seat.

Karr scanned, and instantly protested.

"Mr. Crowley, take that back!" he said.

"Nothing doing," said Crowley, closing the door, "As I said before, Knight is after me, so I must hurry."

"If you do not remove that excuse for a 'package', Mr. Crowley, I will be forced to use the ejection."

"Be my guest," said Crowley, retreating back to his car and hurriedly slamming the backdoor shut, "I would be happy if you did."

Karr was silent as he processed what was going on.

"Bonnie refused to marry you," he guessed.

"Yup," said Crowley, "But she'll pay. Ooh, she'll pay all right. In fact, they all will. You just use that little package and you can get anything you want out of FLAG-money, power, revenge or anything else. Knowing you, I'm sure it will be safe. Or perhaps not. What do I care? It's my revenge too."

With a smile, Crowley ducked back into his car and shifted into drive.

"Crowley, you're sick." said Karr.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a complement." With that, Crowley drove off, intent upon getting away as fast as possible.

Karr sat there for a few minutes, before realizing that Kitt was not far away. He turned off his wipers and sat quiet in the parking space. Knight would pass him by if he just sat there quietly; he was too intent upon following Crowley.

Karr once more turned his attention to the package. It was the first time one of those had ever entered his cabin. Amazing that something this small could cause Michael Knight to panic, and could crumble the entirety of FLAG.

What should he do? He sat there computing. He did not doubt what he could do with this amount of leverage against Knight. A simple threat would grant him his every whim.

Scanners registered Kitt. Within seconds, Kitt and Michael flew past him, following Crowley's trail like a demon.

In a split second, Karr made his decision. He pulled out from the parking space on the side of the road and drove into the street.

Kitt was already far ahead of him, so Karr adjusted his speed. He was careful not to jostle the passenger seat too much as he expertly drove forwards through the rainy street.

He was close behind Kitt now, but Kitt was too absorbed in the chase to notice him. His communication lines were down. Most likely all of Kitt's functions were directed in front of him, where Crowley was located. He was probably busy trying to analyze whatever could be found on the watery road-remains of a tire track, changes in temperature due to the passing of a speed demon, anything.

Karr pulled up closer to Kitt. Now he was a hundred feet away.

Karr honked three times.

Instantly, Kitt braked; but a second later he continued driving forwards. He had chosen to ignore Karr and go after Crowley.

Karr honked again, but Kitt merely speed forwards, not even bothering to address him.

Karr stayed close behind, too close. The two were almost bumper to bumper.

"Michael," said Kitt.

"I see him, Kitt," said Michael, "Why can't he just leave us alone?"

"Michael, I think he wants to open a link between us," said Kitt.

"I know, Kitt, but we're busy right now," said Michael.

Karr was getting impatient. It was obvious that Knight and Kitt were not going to stop, and while attempting harm to them would get their attention, they might choose to retaliate. That might damage the package.

But there were always two people that Knight would have no choice but to listen to. Devon Miles, and Knight's wife.

Karr called FLAG.

"This is the Foundation for Law and Government," said Devon, sounding stressed, "I'm afraid you'll have to call back, we have an emergency."

"Tell Knight I have the package Crowley stole," said Karr, his voice menacing over the phone, "Tell him to pull over if he wants it back."

Devon gasped, but Karr hung up before he could say another word.

Within seconds, Devon called Michael. Fifteen seconds later, Kitt braked so violently that Karr almost ran into him. Even though Kitt was driving and not Michael, the car pulled over to the side of the road so violently that it slightly jumped the curve and the two side wheels parked in the grass.

Michael Knight jumped out before Kitt could stop him.

"Michael, wait!" called out Kitt.

But Michael had already reached Karr's side, and was peeking in through the windows.

"Karr, open up!" he exclaimed, rushing over to the passenger side.

"Michael," said Kitt, about to suggest that Karr would only open the door once a ransom was agreed to.

Yet before Kitt could mention this to Michael, the passenger door clicked open.

Michael reached in and undid the variety of seatbelts, then lifted the carrier up and out of the car. Despite the rain, he set it down on the side of the road before unbuckling the last buckle, shielding the carrier from the rain with his body.

Karr's interior had been warm and toasty, but outside was cold and rainy. The baby woke up and started crying just as Michael lifted him up and brought him into his arms.

The sound of Karr closing his passenger side door brought Michael back to reality. He turned around as the crying baby snuggled in his arms, covered from the rain with his jacket.

"Why?" he asked Karr. He noticed that Kitt had turned around and was trained upon Karr, ready in case Karr tried anything.

Karr responded almost instantly.

"I have nothing against the infant," he said, and before Knight could say anything else he backed up and pulled back into the road, where he drove off.

"Let him go," Michael directed to Kitt, leaving the baby car seat by the road while he brought the baby to inside Kitt, "We have to get back. Bonnie will be worried sick."

Kitt scanned the baby as Knight brought him in the car. Knight carefully placed the infant in the spare baby car seat already placed up front, then he walked back to the road and grabbed the wet infant car seat, which he threw in the back.

Typically, there is a warning in cars against placing rear-facing baby seats in the front of a vehicle, but Kitt was careful when it came to keeping his occupants safe.

Michael sat down in the driver's seat and closed the door.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"He's fine, Michael." said Kitt, "I am more worried about you. Better let me take over the driving. Shall I call Bonnie?"

"By all means," said Michael, looking at his young son who had stopped crying. The child's eyes stared back up at him, looking very somber for someone so young. In keeping with the physiology of the infant, his head was huge compared to the rest of his body and his hands were extremely tiny. He broke his focus on his father's eyes and turned to see what else was in Kitt's cabin.

"Tell her he's all right," Knight said, not taking his eyes off his son.

Karr sat once more parked on the side of the road, his wipers keeping the rain off his windshield.

He had the chance to put the entirety of FLAG on its proverbial knees, and he had turned it down. In the end, his existence did not depend upon whatever decision he made. When he decided to give the child without a ransom, he had no regrets.

In fact, he was pleased. He was not going to be used by anyone as a vehicle for revenge unless he agreed to it from the beginning. He did not like the little trick Crowley had pulled on him. Well, he had his revenge on Crowley; he had sent out a false report to the police, and Crowley was currently being apprehended by the local authorities for a crime he did not commit. Knight was sure to find out that he was in jail, and would soon put him behind bars for kidnapping.

Also, Karr had discovered that he kind of liked infant humans. At least sleeping ones.

THE END


End file.
